Emotionless Lies
by Rayne Taylor
Summary: Amu has lied and hid her emotions since her world began falling apart, so what happens when she finally lets them out? One Shot


A/N: So I just watched Episode 27 of Shugo Chara, and I was really mad. Amu wouldn't express her feelings totally, so I thought I would right a one-shot where she goes off. Yes, I realize I didn't write anything with the Charas, I was focusing on Amu's emotions. On that note, here it is!

Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara, sadly.

* * *

Amu felt like her life was falling apart. Her best friend was gone, and she didn't even say good-bye. The boy she looked up to graduated. A new student was being rude; all the guys were fighting over her. Everyone was noticing she wasn't the same character anymore. Amu just didn't know what do to.

Finally, she snapped on Tadase as they were walking to the Royal Garden.

"Amu," he began, "Are you sure you're alright, you haven't been acting yourself lately."

"I'm fine."

"Are you?"

"NO!" she screamed. "I feel lost and upset. I don't know what I'm doing anymore! Everyone says I've changed. Maybe it's because my best friend, the only one I've ever had, left me without saying good-bye to me! She told all of you, and only left a note for me. I had to talk to her about some messed up feelings I had, and I never got too!

"Then, not long after that, one of the few people I really trust and look up too, graduates, leaving only three Guardians. We get a new student, and everyone thinks she'll be the new Queen. Well, maybe I don't want a new Queen, and defiantly not her! She's horrible, with a crappy attitude! I don't want a new Jack either!" Amu fell to her knees and began to cry.

"I just want Nadeshiko and Kukai back…." She whispered.

"Amu…" Tadase leaned down and put his arm around her. "I don't want things to change either, but they have to. We may not be able to see Nadeshiko any time soon, but we can always go see Kukai. All we have to do is call him. He's on the soccer team, and they have a game today. Do you want to go watch the game and surprise him afterward? Would it make you feel better?"

Amu nodded and he helped her up, wrapping his arm around her waist. She was still a little shaky and couldn't walk very straight from her emotional breakdown.

"Amu?" Tadase looked at the ground.

"Hmm?"

"Why didn't you just tell me you were upset? I would have understood. I miss them too." He looked down at her and smiled. "That's what friends are for."

Amu nodded; a bit ashamed she had lied to Tadase so many times about how she really felt about everything. It felt good to have told the truth, and she was excited to go see Kukai. They sat on the edge of the soccer field. Amu pulled her knees up and wrapped her arms around them, resting her head. Tadase sat next to her and put his arm around her shoulders. They watched as Kukai played midfield. Of course, he scored most of the goals. Never once did he notice his two younger friends, which made Amu feel like acting a bit sneaky.

When the game ended, Amu and Tadase slowly stood up. They watched as Kukai walked away from his team. Amu took a deep breath and began to run after him. She launched herself toward him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"AAAAAHHH!" Kukai yelled as he stumbled forward.

Amu couldn't hold herself together anymore. She gasped a sob into his back, gripping him tightly. Tadase ran up and smile.

"Hi Kukai! Great game!"

"Tadase?" Kukai turned his head to look at who had attacked him, "Amu? Are you okay?" she shook her head. He twisted his body around and pulled her against his chest.

"She's been having a hard time," Tadase explained, "She broke down earlier and I brought her here to see you, since you were one of the things upsetting her."

"What do you mean upsetting her?" Kukai looked down at Amu as she continued to sob into his chest.

"Well, she was yelling about how she didn't want anything to change and how she missed you and everything else."

"Oh," Kukai slowly lowered Amu and himself to the ground. He pulled her into his lap as she cried. "Amu? It's okay, I'm here now. You know you can always call me when you feel upset and miss me. I'll come right over."

Amu wrapped her arms around Kukai's neck. She couldn't understand why she couldn't keep herself composed today. She just kept breaking down. Everything that had happened had finally caught up to her. Tadase came over and wrapped his arms around Amu too. They didn't know how long they stayed like that, but Amu felt safe again.

"It's getting dark." Kukai finally said.

"We should all go home." Tadase stood up and offered Amu his hand. She slowly stood.

"Thank-you, for everything." She whispered.

As she walked home alone, Amu realized not everything was over. She could always see three of her best friends. In another year, she could finally see her other. For now, she could deal with a new Queen and Jack. It wasn't over; a new challenge was just beginning.

* * *

A/N: So, what did you think? Yea, it is pretty short, but I had planned that. I feel better, Amu expressing her emotions. Please review!


End file.
